


Capitol Love

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch wakes up with a woman in his bed.  He thinks back to when he learned about Capitol Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitol Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch woke up confused, reaching for his knife. He was in the Capitol and by the time he adjusted to sleeping there is was time to go home. He heard a soft whimper as he lifted his arm up, he turned and noticed a pretty blonde resting on his pillow. He sighed. This was going to be bad.

Twenty years earlier.

 

Valeria went to talk to Haymitch after the reaping. It was his first as a Mentor.

“Honey are you all right?

He glared at her. The manners he was raised with still hung around the edges and the fact that Valeria was a senior citizen kept his increasingly sharp tongue quiet.

“The Tributes have an hour for their goodbyes. Do you want to talk to anyone?

“Like who? My mother, my brother, girlfriend? Oh, wait…that’s right they’re dead.

Valeria didn’t appreciate the tone. Victor or not she was on the verge of slapping his face. It was….unthinkable what happened to his family but that was almost a year ago. He had to move on.

“What about a new girlfriend? Are you seeing anyone?

He was stunned. “Are you kidding? I loved Shanna, we were going to get married. Do you want me to start a new group of “victims” for the Captiol?

“Shush!” Valeria ordered. Are you telling me you’re never going to date? Never have a family?

“I won’t let them take anything more from me.” Haymich said quietly.

She left him in the justice building and she “escorted” the tributes to the train. One was an eighteen year old boy, the other a scrawny fifteen year old girl.

She watched Haymitch on the train. He did everything wrong. He didn’t demand respect from the boy instantly and he pitied the girl too much. Valeria doubted these two would get out of the cornucopia. As the boy gave him attitude, he drank more and became angry at them. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

When they got to the Capitol she delivered them to the stylists and brought Haymitch to the Victor’s styling center. She saw Chaff was almost done and waited for him outside.

She took him by surprise, not easy to do with a Victor.

“Hey Valeria, how’s the new fish?

“Not great. His family and girlfriend died in an….accident.”

Chaff nodded. “That’s rough.

“Chaff, I know you spent some time with him last year after the banquets.

“Well, we’re close in age.”

“Yeah, this is delicate. Do you know if he’s…..experienced?

It would have been funny having this conversation with an old lady if it wasn’t so tragic.  
“Ummm we didn’t get that close.”

Valeria glared. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.

“Valeria, he was in love with his girlfriend. Capitolistas practically pulled down his pants and he politely disengaged. Are you asking if he’s a virgin? Maybe, but whether he is or isn’t he’s not experienced.

“Chaff, he doesn’t want to “date” for the Capitol. 

“Sounds like they can’t make him either. They blew their ammo.

“I know you don’t “date”.

“Best thing I ever did was leave my hand behind.” Chaff said.

“But I know you……date….groupies….fans…..just not for money or trinkets.

“You know a lot, old lady.” No disrespect intended.”

“Take him out and help him unwind. He’s too tense.

“I’ll get him laid when they’re dead. It’s no point before, he’ll just be worrying about the kids.

District Twelve’s tributes died in the cornucopia, so did District Eleven. Haymitch gave his first exit interview and Chaff invited him out to party.

“Party? Kids just died and you want to party.

“Is it going to bring them back if I stay sober?

He took him out and the girls were fawning all over him. He was still the new Victor until the Games ended. Chaff got him just drunk enough that he could forget Shanna at least until he finished. He was relaxed when the girl left but he wasn’t….happy. She didn’t mean anything.

After the girls left the hotel room Chaff said to Haymitch. “You okay Kid?”

“Sure. Why do I feel she’ll be making moves on the new Victor after the crowning?

Chaff laughed. “Because she will. She’s not your girlfriend, she’s not a friend with benefits. She’s a V groupie. 

“Friend with benefits?

“Yeah, some of the Victors….sleep with each other. It’s not a relationship, its friends with benefits.

“We don’t sleep with our friends in 12. It’s different.

“I know Kid.

“Are you and Seeder….friends with benefits?

“No, and don’t ever ask anyone else that question. Do you have a girlfriend?

“No, she died.”

“Sorry about that. When you get a new one….what happens in the Capitol, stays in the Capitol. If you party with groupies or…make a friend among the Victors she doesn’t ever need to know.

“I can’t even imagine dating anyone.

“Come on Kid. The girls must be throwing themselves at a good looking, rich man.

“Some of them. Maysilee has a sister who has shown interest but…

“Don’t go there. It will give you nightmares.

“I already have nightmares.”

“Yeah, but…don’t do it. So let’s talk about Capitol sex.

“I’m not “dating” for dollars as Valeria calls it.

“That’s cool. I don’t either. But what we did tonight, I do. I have a friend with benefits and….there is always the Escorts.

Haymitch laughed. “I’m not attracted to my Grandma.”

“She’ll retire one day. Listen the rule with Escorts, don’t shit where you sleep.

Haymitch laughed. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“No, I mean if you don’t care about the Escort than go at it. If you like her. If you become friends, don’t touch her.

“Why not?”

“Because your Escort is close to you in a way that the groupies never are. They can grow to love you. They see you at your best and worst. You can hurt them or hurt yourself when you lose them.

“No offense Chaff but I don’t think I’m going to have a string of lovers.

“No, you won’t. Lovers are for real. This is just sex. Chaff said sadly.

His friend was right. He had a lot of sex over the years. There were always groupies. He once made a friend with a Victor from Five, that lasted until she got married and now he wouldn’t even look at her. And Chaff was right there were the Escorts, a different one every year after Valeria retired until……until….

Effie took over in the 65th Games, she was so damn efficient and such a little prude, it reminded him of the girls from home. A lady didn’t sleep with a guy she didn’t love. She had been his Escort for five years, the last three years he considered her a friend even though she acted like she hated him. They were friends,…..friends without benefits but here she was in his bed. What the hell happened?

He shook her gently. “Effie, wake up.”

She opened her eyes dreamily. That was the glimpse of love Chaff warned him about. He didn’t want to fire her. He didn’t want to lose her.

“Good morning.” She said brightly

“Good morning. What are you doing in my bed?”

He saw the pain pass across her face. She turned bright red. “Oh my goodness. I guess I passed out.

“Passed out? He asked.

“Yes. That new Escort had the latest….party favors. She must have put one in my drink.

“You mean you were drugged? He asked hopefully.

“I…I….guess.

“Do you remember what happened last night?

“No. She said too quickly. “Do you?

He didn’t remember last night but he knew how right she felt in his arms today. He didn’t feel dirty like he did after the groupies. He liked Effie and…..

“I was too drunk but….I’m naked so….

“I’ve seen you naked before. Effie said. “I have to shower you.”

“Is it going to be a problem? Haymitch asked. “You’re a good Escort and I wouldn’t want to lose you.

“No problem. She said crisply. We can forget it ever happened or…..become friends with benefits.

He smiled. “You want to be my….friend?

“I wouldn’t mind but…..there have to be rules.

He laughed. “Rules?

“Yes. I would….be your friend from Reaping day till crowning. You wouldn’t have any other friends during that time and neither would I.

He stroked her pretty blonde hair. “You want to be my Hunger Games Girlfriend?

“Don’t make fun of me. She snapped. “Let’s forget the whole thing or ask to have me transferred.

He shrugged. “If that’s what you want but I wouldn’t mind being your HG Boyfriend.

“We’ll talk about this…..later. The new Victor has his interview tonight so…..we have to get ready.

He nodded. Chaff would say he was an idiot but he liked the idea of a “safe” Capitol girlfriend. Someone Snow would never hurt. Someone who knew he cried the night his tributes died. Someone who cared.


End file.
